No puedo
by Ilyann
Summary: ONESHOT ¿Qué es lo que piensa exactamente Lily de James? ¿Por qué no puede aceptar su amor, si después de todo, lo quiere? ¿Qué imagen tiene de él? Vale, los summary no son lo mío, pero creo que no me ha quedado muy mal.


_Holaa. No sé por qué me ha dado por escribir una historia de Lily y James si nunca he sido muy aficionada a esta apreja... Pero el caso, es que yo siempre me he imaginado que James comenzaría a madurar después de un hecho como este (ejem, ejem. Cuidado con los spoilers Lyann)_

_Bueno, que manera de entreteneros_

_PASAD Y LEED_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**No puedo**

Lily intentó añadir un par de párrafos más a su ya extensa redacción sobre "La influencia muggle en la batalla de los vampiros de 1342" antes de que el profesor Binns diera por finalizada la clase.

- Un minuto, chicos –les recordó el afable espectro.

Lily apremió el ritmo de escritura antes de que su pergamino saliera volando hacia las manos del profesor. Lily resopló en su asiento. No creía haberlo hecho mal, pero aún así le hubiese gustado extenderse un poco más.

La muchacha de ojos verdes se cargó la mochila al hombro y salió con paso calmado del aula. Repasó mentalmente todo lo que aún le quedaba por hacer aquel día. Tenía que terminar la redacción sobre los nundus para mañana y debía ir a las mazmorras para prestado un bezoar, ya que sin él...

De pronto, algo la sacó de sus pensamientos. En medio del pasillo, un corrillo de alumnos obstruía el paso. A juzgar por las sonrisas que lucían en sus rostros, parecían estar contemplando algo de lo más divertido.

Lily se puso de puntillas, intentando ver qué estaba sucediendo entre aquel mar de alumnos. Una voz muy familiar no tardó en llegar hasta sus oídos.

- ¿Ya tienes suficiente¿Eh?

Era una voz grave, cargada de arrogancia y chulería. La muchacha no tardó ni una milésima de segundo en saber a quién pertenecía: era inconfundiblemente la voz de James Potter.

A empujones se abrió paso hasta el centro mismo del corrillo, donde una pelea estaba teniendo lugar.

Severus Snape estaba tumbado en el suelo, completamente rígido. Sin tensión, sin mueca alguna. Como si fuese una figura de yeso. De pronto, su tono de piel comenzó a adquirir un tono azul celeste, tornándose parecido a un pitufo. Ése estado duró apenas unos segundos, y el tono azul dejó paso a un rosa fucsia. Y así sucesivamente, cambiando cada dos o tres segundos de color. James se encontraba parado a su lado, mientras mantenía la varita en alto, apuntándole directamente al pecho.

- ¿No dices nada, Quejicus? –le provocó la voz de James- Ah, no. Si estás paralizado, cómo vas a decir algo –añadió en tono burlón, mientras Snape cambiaba de color cada vez más rápido. Parecía un centrifugado.

Las risas estallaron entre los alumnos que contemplaban la escena. Menos en Lily, que observaba la pelea con el ceño fruncido y los puños muy apretados. La sangre hervía en su interior.

No era la primera vez que una cosa como esa sucedía. La rivalidad entre James Potter y Severus Snape era _vox populi,_ y éstos no dejaban escapar ninguna ocasión para manifestarse su odio. La gente había dejado de darle importancia e incluso, lo encontraban divertido. Pero Lily no. Ella no.

La muchacha estuvo tentada de intervenir, pero las palabras se detuvieron en su garganta. Miró la escena una vez más. James lucía su habitual sonrisa arrogante, mientras el rostro de Snape no mostraba expresión alguna, ya que estaba paralizado. Clavó sus ojos de jade en el joven Potter, que no parecía haber reparado en su presencia. Así permaneció unos segundos, bajando finalmente la vista hacia el suelo, decepcionada.

Giró sobre sus talones y se alejó de allí, no sin antes lanzar una fugaz mirada a James, que seguía haciendo cambiar de color a Snape, mientras las carcajadas de sus compañeros inundaban todo el pasillo.

Lily decidió no intervenir aquella vez en la disputa.

¿Para qué?

**ooooooooooooooo**

La joven se tumbó al borde del lago, en el verde césped, disfrutando de la suave brisa que las altas horas de la noche le regalaba. Eran más de las dos de la madrugada y si algún profesor la descubría fuera del castillo, de seguro le caería una buena. Pero a Lily no le importó. Llevaba todo el día trabajando sin descaso y necesitaba relajarse. El lago y la quietud d la noche le ofrecían todo lo necesario para ello. Tranquilidad, silencio, paz, quietud...

No había acabado de cerrar los ojos cuando un extrañó ruido la sobresaltó. Inmediatamente se incorporó y enfocó sus verdes ojos en la oscuridad, intentando localizar el foco del ruido.

Un muchacho alto, de delgadas facciones, y cabello negro azabache cubriéndole parte de la frente se encontraba a unos metros de ella. James le sonrió amablemente, mientras sus oscuros ojos marrones se mantenían fijos en ella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Evans? –le preguntó amigablemente el muchacho

- Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo, Potter –le respondió Lily fríamente.

- ¿No estamos de muy buen humor, eh Lily? Quizás si salieses conmigo, yo podría hacerte sentir mejor –bromeó el muchacho. Tenía la costumbre de declararle su amor a la muchacha en los momentos menos oportunos.

- ¿No entiendes nada, verdad James? –le preguntó Lily en tono suave.

El flequillo le tapaba parte del rostro, por lo que el joven Potter no pudo verle la cara. Parpadeó un par de veces, visiblemente confuso.

- Eh... bueno, Lily, yo... –comenzó el muchacho, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

- ¿Es que no lo entiendes? –el tono de la ojos de jade había dejado de ser suave, pero sin llegar a levantar demasiado la voz.

- A decir verdad, no. No sé de qué me estás hablando, Lily... –le respondió James revolviéndose el pelo con la mano derecha.

- ¡A eso me refiero¡A esa estúpida actitud tuya! -dijo mientras obeservaba ese característico gesto suyo

- ¿A qué viene todo esto? –preguntó el muchacho dejando de revolverse el pelo.

Lily suspiró y miró a James directamente a los ojos.

- ¿No te das cuenta de cómo eres, James?

- Me gustaría oírlo de tus labios –repuso el muchacho. A diferencia de lo que pudiera parecer, lo había dicho completamente en serio, sin un matiz de broma o burla en su voz.

- Es que no entiendo por qué eres así... –comenzó Lily-. Por qué intentas en todo momento ser el centro de atención... Necesitas que todo el mundo esté pendiente de ti, James. Es como si necesitaras las constantes miradas de la gente para seguir viviendo. Y si nadie tiene los ojos puestos en ti, entonces haces algo para que se den cuenta que estás ahí. Y siempre dejando entrever tus aires de superioridad. Es como si te creyeses superior a todos los que te rodeamos.

James se percató que había dicho "los que te rodeamos". ¿Entonces ella se incluía dentro del grupo?

- Lily, yo... –comenzó el muchacho

- Déjame terminar, por favor –le pidió Lily-. Y siempre es Snape el que paga tus constantes ataques de arrogancia.

- ¡Eh, lo de Snape es totalmente distinto! –se defendió James

- No, no lo es –le contradijo la muchacha, mientras sus ojos verdes se tornaban más relucientes y brillantes a cada momento-. Eres una persona muy egocéntrica James. Eres... –paró un momento antes de proseguir-. No encuentro todavía una palabra para describirte, Potter. No eres mala persona, bien sabe Dios que no lo eres, pero aún así...

James permaneció en silencio sin decir nada. Al ver que no decía nada, Lily continuó hablando.

- ¿Sabes? No entiendo cómo puedes humillar tan fríamente a una persona. Eres capaz de hacerle pasar el peor rato de su vida sin ni siquiera inmutarte.

- ¿Hablas de Quejicus? –la interrogó el muchacho, sosteniéndole la mirada.

- Sí. De "Quejicus". En serio, James, no sé por qué haces todo esto. Eres una persona honesta, valiente y tienes un corazón de oro, pero... –se interrumpió de nuevo y reflexionó, buscando las palabras adecuadas. Aquello le estaba costando mucho-. Cada vez que veo hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar, se me hiela la sangre. No te voy a negar que Snape no es la persona más maravillosa de Howarts, pero yo sería incapaz de hacerle sufrir como tú lo haces.

Un tenso silencio se hizo entre ambos. A lo lejos se oían algunas lechuzas, y la luna iluminaba en ese momento con todo su esplendor.

James no sabía qué decir. Nunca nadie le había hablado con tanta franqueza como en ese momento. No sabía exactamente qué sentía, pero una extraña sensación le oprimía el pecho de manera muy desagradable. Para nadie era un secreto que llevaba años enamorado de esa muchacha, la cual actuaba como si él no existiera. Nunca le había hablado así. Nunca. Y le había dolido mucho.

James se acercó un poco más a Lily. Él no era así. Ella no podía tener una imagen así de él. Lo había pintado como si fuese un monstruo, y no lo era. No podía dejar que siguiese pensando que era un niñato imbécil. Aunque, muy en el fondo de su corazón, sintió que la muchacha tenía... aunque fuese muy poco... algo de razón.

En un desesperado intento por transmitirle todo lo que estaba sintiendo, le agarró dulcemente la mano. Lily la apartó como si la mano de James la hubiese quemado. James sintió como si el corazón se le hubiese partido en dos. No era la primera vez que la chica le hacía un desplante, pero aquella vez todo era distinto.

Sus miradas se encontraron en la oscuridad de la noche. Permanecieron así unos segundos más. Finalmente, fue Lily la que rompió el silencio.

- Somos muy diferentes, James. Demasiado.

La muchacha se levantó muy lentamente y le dio la espalda al chico, que la miraba con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. Lily caminó un par de pasos más, sin ni siquiera atreverse a mirar al muchacho que se encontraba sentado al borde del lago. De sus ojos, unas peligrosas lágrimas amenazaban por comenzar a brotar. No iba a permitir que él la viera así. Siguió caminando en silencio, notando como los ojos marrones de James la seguían. Le dolía mucho el pecho.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, consiguió darse la vuelta y volvió a clavar sus ojos en los suyos. Unas lágrimas silenciosas recorrían su precioso rostro. Aquello fue lo que más le dolió a James.

- Ojalá maduraras un poco –murmuró Lily, ahogando un sollozo.

Y dicho esto se marchó corriendo en dirección al castillo.

**ooooooooooooooooo**

James permaneció sentado lo que a él le parecieron siglos. No denotaba emoción alguna. Tenía la vista fija en el lago, apenas sin parpadear. Todavía estaba algo impresionado por lo que acababa de suceder, pero no lo demostró.

Simplemente permaneció en esa posición, pensativo, durante lo menos, una hora más. No se movió ni un ápice durante ese tiempo. Sentado, abrazado sobre sus piernas, con la luz de la luna iluminándole parcialmente la cara.

Finalmente, se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia el castillo, como un autómata. Su semblante se mantenía serio y calmado. Pero su vista estaba fijada al frente, sin llegar a mirar nada en concreto. Parecía un robot. Un robot que se había quedado sin pila.

Cuando se disponía a cruzar las enormes puertas del castillo, algo lo detuvo. Un golpe seco impactó sobre su espalda, dejándole por un momento sin respiración. James cayó de rodillas al suelo, jadeando.

- Así quería verte yo –comentó una fría voz desde detrás del muchacho.

James se levantó haciendo un esfuerzo enorme y miró a la persona que lo había golpeado. Severus Snape se encontraba a tan solo unos metros de él, mientras con su mano derecha empuñaba su larga varita.

James lo miró por un momento y acabó de incorporarse por completo. Otra vez Quejicus. Siempre Quejicus. "Perfecto", pensó el muchacho "Así tendré algo para desahogarme".

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Quejicus? –le preguntó desafiante James mientras se llevaba una mano al bolsillo.

- No es de tu incumbencia Potter –le espetó Snape, mientras su lacio cabello negro le cubría el rostro. Aún mantenía la varita en alto, apuntándole.

- Te aviso que no estoy de muy buen humor, Snape, así que será mejor que te largues –le advirtió con un brillo amenazador en sus ojos castaños.

Severus mostró una media sonrisa y le hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándole que podía empezar. Aquello acabó de enfurecer a James, que se sacó la varita del bolsillo y apuntó a Snape con ella.

Éste adoptó al instante una posición defensiva, mientras esperaba a que su rival lanzara el primer ataque de aquel duelo.

James frunció el ceño. Realmente tenía mucha adrenalina acumulada y aquello era justo lo que necesitaba para descargarse por completo. Reflexionó unos instantes, cavilando sobre cuál sería el mejor hechizo para empezar a escarmentar a Quejicus.

_"¿Es que no lo entiendes, James?"_

James meneó la cabeza e intentó alejar esos pensamientos de su mente. Realmente, la discusión con Lily le había afectado más de lo que creía. Volvió a intentar concentrarse en Snape y en el hechizo, pero había algo que no le dejaba atacarle...

"_Ojalá maduraras un poco"_

El muchacho apretó los dientes. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba¿Por qué no le daba su merecido a Snape de una vez?

"Eres capaz de hacerle pasar el peor rato de su vida sin ni siquiera inmutarte" 

Vaciló durante un segundo.

"Somos muy diferentes" 

Aquello fue demasiado. Esta vez, James bajó la varita. Severus clavó sus negros ojos en él, sin entender qué diablos le estaba sucediendo a Potter. Seguro que se trataba de una trampa para confundirle.

Pero James simplemente giró sobre sus talones y se dispuso a volver al castillo. Snape abrió los ojos de par en par, completamente atónito. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese engreído de Potter a ignorarle?

- ¡Eh! –le llamó Severus antes de que el muchacho hubiese acabado de cruzar el umbral de la puerta-. ¿Es que me tienes miedo Potter¿O es que si no tienes público que te aplauda te sientes incapaz de hacer nada? –le provocó el futuro profesor de pociones.

James paró en seco y se quedó paralizado unos segundos, sin llegar a darse la vuelta. Fueron unos momentos de una fuerte tensión. Finalmente, continuó su camino, sin ni siquiera echarle un vistazo a Quejicus, que en aquel momento se encontraba con la boca completamente abierta y con los ojos desorbitados.

Continuó caminando pausadamente, mientras su mente se inundaba con extrañas cavilaciones.

"¿Por qué diablos lo había hecho¿Es que ahora era un gallina? Snape se merecía que le diesen un escarmiento. ¿O no?. Entonces... ¿Por qué lo había dejado allí, sin un solo rasguño¡Le había atacado por la espalda¿James Potter dejando ileso a Severus Snape después de que éste le hubiera hecho daño? Aquello era sencillamente imposible. Y sin embargo..."

Unos preciosos ojos verdes aparecieron de repente en su cabeza.

_"Ojalá maduraras un poco"_

A pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba, James no pudo evitar sonreír. Quizás aquel fuera el comienzo de aquello que la gente llamaba "madurez".

- Patatas asadas –murmuró en un susurro casi inaudible.

El muchacho suspiró con desgana mientras del retrato de la señora gorda se abría a unos centímetros de él. James contempló la sala común, ahora completamente vacía. Inconscientemente, sus ojos se desviaron hacia las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios de las chicas Gryffindor. Ya hacía rato que Lily dormía plácidamente, encerrada entre el fino dorsel que rodeaba su cama.

James volvió a sonreír, más ampliamente esta vez. "Aún me queda un largo camino, Evans. Espérame", pensó el muchacho, antes de darse la vuelta y sibir las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios masculinos.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_¿Y bien¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado. _

_Vuestra opinión es muy importante para mí, así que, si teneis un minuto, dadle al "Go" y dejad un review._


End file.
